Lithium-ion (Li-ion) and other alkali metal salt batteries are of great interest as a renewable energy source. Li-ion batteries are the dominant secondary battery for consumer electronics, and have potential for other applications such as energy storage. However, commercially available Li-ion batteries typically include electrolytes having high volatility and flammability. In faulty batteries or batteries exposed to extreme conditions, these electrolytes can cause serious fires. These safety concerns limit the use of Li-ion battery technology in fields that use large-scale batteries including home and grid storage and transportation applications.